1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front render reinforcing structure for automobiles, and particularly to a reinforcing structure which effectively and securely reinforces the periphery of a window positioned behind an upper part of a front fender which tends to be deformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of an automobile 40, particularly showing its front half part. This figure shows a front bumper 41, a hood 42, right and left front fenders 1, 1, a front grille 43, a front windshield 44, a ventilator window 31, a front wheel, and the front part of a roof 46.
A conventional front fender was mounted as shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 is an explanatory view of the front part of a body work assembled according to a conventional technology. A front fender 101 has its front upper part and rear side part fixed with bolts to the body work at positions A to E. The front fender 101 is designed to conceal bolt heads from being seen from outside.
A front corner section 103 of a window frame is between the rear upper part of the front fender 101 and the bottom part of a front pillar 102. In the drawing, reference numeral 105 designates a front quarter window mounted at the front corner, and 106 a front door with a rear view mirror removed.
The front fender 101 is produced by press working. Integral forming of flanges for bolting near the corner section 103 of the front fender 101 to fix the fender to the body work is a factor to increase the production cost. Therefore, conventional front fenders are conventionally not provided with flanges.
Thus, the front corner section 103 is not fixed to the body work, resulting in a long unfixed distance between the bolting positions D and E. Therefore, the front corner section 103 may be slightly deformed. The front corner section 103 which may be deformed is hatched in FIG. 6.
This present invention has been completed to remedy the above disadvantages.
In view of the circumstances that the provision of bolting members at the easily deformable part of the front fender near the window makes the press working of the front fender complex, and the press working cost expensive, such a process cannot be adopted as a practical matter. Therefore, the inventors have given attention to a subject that the above easily deformable part shall be reinforced inexpensively without complicating the production and structure of the front fender. Since reinforcing work is required to be easy without using bolts, the front fender is needed to be produced favorably in view of molding and costs by almost the same process as before, and reinforcement must be made effectively even under the presence of dimensional errors Generated on corresponding parts of the produced body work by accommodating such dimensional errors, they have vigorously studied to meet the requirements and to solve the disadvantages totally and rationally and completed this invention.
An object of this invention is to provide a reinforcing structure which can securely and effectively prevent the deformation of a window frame part at a rear upper part of the front fender of an automobile. Another object of the invention is to provide a reinforcing structure which can reinforce securely and effectively while preventing the deformation advantageously in view of workability as well as easily accommodating the dimensional errors of the front fender and the body work. Still another object of the invention is to provide a reinforcing structure advantageous in view of costs which enables production of the front fender having almost the same structure as conventional ones, and which includes a reinforcing clip member.